The Adventures of the RowdyRuff Boyz 1
by KBD99
Summary: The adventures the RRB have when they leave Townsville for 10 years.
1. The Epiloge Part 1 Him

Brick POV:

It was a regular day for me and my brothers. We were doing graffiti on the Pre-School when Him came out of nowhere. "Boys I need a favor from you", Him said. "What the fuck do you want now?", I asked. "Well, it's the PowerPuff Girls, they keep messing up my plans of world domenation. I need you to KILL them for me." "Why do you need us to kill them? Why can't you do it?" asked Boomer. Normally I would of hit him for talking to Him like that but, he made a point. If Him is stronger than us shouldn't he be able to kill them. "Because I have important buisness to attend to and I just can't make the time to do so." Him said. Butch asked, "So you don't have time to kill the PowerPuffs but you have time to talk to us and answer our questions?" "Can you please just do this for me? I brought you back to life and made you better." Him said. He did have a point but, thiers something he isn't telling us. "Fine" I said and we toke off for downtown Townsville.

Butch POV:

Me and my brothers were on way to downtown Townsville were we would cause havoc so the PowerPuff Girls would show up. While we were flying I noticed we were wearing matching cloths exept in differnt colors(like every other day), a T-shirt with a black horizontal line, black jeans, and Nike sneaks. Of course Brick had his cap, Boomer had his earings, and i had my MMA gloves. I asked, "Brick, have you noticed we were matching cloths everyday and their always the same type of cloths?" "Butch the reason we have matching cloths is because they're the only type we have." "Oh" Then out of the blue Boomer asked, "Why don't we go to school?" "Because we can't afford it and in school we wouldn't be able to do any of our normal stuff like graffiti or make stuff explode."

Boomer POV:

We got to downtown. Brick told me to use my energy blasts to destroy any buildings I wanted, until the PPGs got her any way. I started firing away, I herd people screaming, police and firefighter sirens, and I saw the buildings crumble to ruble. _Ha!__ I just rymed. _While I was destroying an appartment building someone kicked me in the back of the head. When I was getting up I herd a voice that we all knew too well, "You ready to give up RowdyRuffs or are we going to have to kick your asses yet again" is what the voice said.


	2. The Epiloge Part 2 The Battle

3rd Person POV:

The RRBs were destroying the city of Townsville. Brick was shooting energy beams at the streets, Butch was throwing cars and anything he could get his hands on, and Boomer was destroying the buildings. Then the PowerPuff Girls came down and hit the RRBs with a great amount of force. "You ready to give up RowdyRuffs or are we going to have to kick your asses yet again", said Blossom, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls. "Well look who it is boys, the _PowderPuff Girls_.", said Brick.

Brick POV:

"Split up! Lets make it one on one so we can have it easier." I said. We went in three seperate directions and when I looked back Blossom was following me. "Catch me if you can loser. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said. When we got to the mall I stopped and hit her with an energy blast. I laughed at her while she was dazed, "Im sorry, did I hurt you?" I said in a sarcastic voice. She looked pissed, I couldn't help but to laugh. She came flying at me but, I doged and kicked her in the back of the head. When she finally hit the ground I shot another energy blast at her. I kept blasting repetidly until out of no where Buttercup, the green PPG, kick me in the face and started punching me in the gut and face repeditly. I didn't have time to recover because I was off guard. She then threw me towards a recovered Blossom who kicked me upward an then Bubbles, the blue PPG hit me with her energy beam. When I hit the ground I saw my unconcious brothers in a pile. They lost and I was in no condition after that three on one to fight on. We lost again to the _PowderPuff Girls_.


	3. The Epiloge Part 3 The Battle Part 2

Butch POV:

When I herd Brick say to split up I got wicked enthusiastic. I saw Brick leave then Boomer in a different direction. I was the only one left and I was staring at Buttercup. Their were no words spoken, I just glared at were with a smirk on my face and she did just the same. After her sisters left we went head to head. We were matching each other blow for blow. Then I caught one of her punches and hit her with an up close energy blast. After that I started kneeing her in the face. She caught my knee, spun me around in a circle by my leg, and threw me down. I smashed into a bus and when I got up she hit me with a stop sign. When I was down she got on me punched me in the face repeditly. When kicked her off of me she came back and kneed me in my gut. Damn she was relentless. She kicked me in the gut and I went flying back into a building. I could taste the blood in my mouth and surprisingly I liked the taste. When I looked up she fired a energy beam at me. Then every thing went black.

Boomer POV:

I already knew where I wanted to fight Bubbles...at the Football Stadium. The reason I picked it is because their is a ton of people their for the rivalry game. When I got their I flew in crowd. She couldn't find me, so when she had her back facing me I attacked. I kept punching her in the gut and head. She went flying into the Jumbotron and I then hit her with an energy beam. I thought she was down, when turned my back to her she kicked me in the back of the head and kept kicking me in the head and body. She then threw me into the lights and kept punching me in face. I could feel my nose was broken, my gut felt like mush, and worse of all I was bleeding from my mouth. She jumped back and fired an energy beam at me I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. The beam hit and everything went black.


	4. The Epiloge Part 4 Him's Plan

3rd Person POV:

While the PPGs were fighting the RRBs Him was gathering his army of hell. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were sent off to jail and put into a special cell that was made by Profesor Utonium. Him released his armiy and all the demons ran ramped and destroyed the town. The PPGs tried their best to stop them but they were to weak after the battle with the RRBs. They had to retreat and they headed straight to the prison.

Brick POV:

Me and my brothers were in jail for an hour when we herd about Him's army. We were pissed because we knew he only used us to hurt the PPGs. He knew we would lose, he wanted him out of the way. Just then the door to the room that our cell was in opened. It was the PPGs and a huge smile came across my face. " Well, well, well what do we have here?", I said. They were in bad condition, "You look aweful what appened to you?", said Butch in a fake shocked voice, "Did you guys get beat up?" Me and Boomer laughed like hyenas. Blossom said, "We need you guys help."


	5. The Agreement

Brick POV:

"Well well well looks like the mighty PPG need our help.", I said with a huge grin on my face. "Will you guys help or are we just wasteing our time here?", asked Blossom. "What do you need pinky?" "Their are too many demons for use to handle." "We'll do it because we don't want anyone to take our job of killing you guys", I said. "Yea but what do we get out of it?", Boomer asked. It's a good thing he did, I forgot about about that. "Freedom, a thousand dollars, and a clean slat.", said Blossom, "Do we have a truce?" "Fine, but after we handle the demons we go back to being enamys.", said Butch with a twitch. They let us out and took us to their house. When we got their we set up a plan. "So, lets begin."


	6. The Plan In Motion

Butch POV:

We headed out. The plan was simple me and Buttercup go and round up survivors, Boomer and Bubbles go fight demons while Brick and Blossom fight and defeat Him. Me and Buttercup went out. She went to the east and I went to the west. I found 10 people hold up in the police station armory. I rook them back to the south part of Townsville were the milatary, swat, and police blockated for the citezens. Buttercup came back with a party of 25. We stayed and protected the citezens and fought of demons with the soldiers. Bubbles and Boomer came back and helped. We just had to hope Brick and Blossom could defeat Him.


	7. The Final Battle

Brick POV:

Me and Blossom went off knowing that Him was stronger than ever. I told her how along with us, he's been getting stronger as well. So me and her made a plan, she distracts him while I sneak be hind him. When Him and Blossom are fighting I'll attack Him from behind. Now all I have to do is what here.

Blossom POV:

"Him I'm here to stop you! Are you going to give up easily or are you going to fight.", I said with venom in my voice. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you can beat me by your self Blossom. You won't even last a minute with me", said the cross dressing demon that is Him, "my power is to high for you to handle you little bitch!" "Let's put it to the test then shall we.", I said hiding the fear in my voice. "Fine, your funeral."

Brick POV:

The fight started and Him was beating Blossom but I waited. I wanted him to think that he had the upper hand. Blossom got a few good punches in but it didn't matter. Once she was down Him started to gloat, my opening. I first hit Him with balistic barrage. Then I hit him with my Brick Break (**A/N this is a move I made up, its were brick's hands and feet get covered with energy and increse the power of his punches and kicks**). I threw him up in the air and sent energy blast after energy blast at him. They all hit, when he hit the ground he tried to stand up I hit him in the face and didn't stop hitting him. I knew if I let up he would beat me like he did Blossom. When she(Blossom) got up she said, "Brick, I have an attack that can kill him but I need time to charge it!" "THAN STOP TALKING AND CHARGE IT!". After 5 minutes she was done. I kick Him straight at her and she fired. She completly destroyed him. It was over all of the demons were pulled back down to hell when Him was destroyed. We had won.

**Well thats just the begining. Tell me how it was by reviewing or PMing me. See ya soon.**


End file.
